LS:The Dark Nightmare
by Mega Master 1234
Summary: Arcadia, un mundo donde el rico goza de inmunidad casi absoluta y grandes privilegios pero donde los pobre son tratados como inferiores y sin ningún tipo de derecho y cuyas vidas son solo basura según los ricos, en esa pesadilla se encuentra Minoko, una niña pobre y débil al cual deberá escapar de Arcadia para evitar la muerte pero ¿Quién es realmente la pesadilla?
1. Chapter 1

LS:The Dark Nightmare Capitulo 1 Un mundo cruel.

Año:14 años ates the revengece of hell.

Lugar: Arcadia (Planeta artificial).

 **Punto de vista de ¿?¿?¿?**

Caminaba por las frías, solitarias y silenciosas calles de la zona de los pobres, pude ver por las ventanas sin cristales de las casas viejas y casi en ruinas a los pobres que intentaban protegerse del frio inútilmente con cajas de cartón y trozos de tela vieja y no podían conciliar el sueño por el miedo que tenían de "ellos", la caminata que estaba dando me parecía de horas o mas para mi aunque sabiendo que no me dirigía a ninguna parte.

Cuando camine no mas de una hora vi algo que me izo que me preocupara y me pusiera en alerta, vi unas luces de linterna y unas risas, sabia perfectamente que era eso y retrocedí para evitar que me vieran pero sin querer tropecé con unos cubos de basura haciendo que se caigan al suelo y yo incluida, el ruido que produjo los cubos de basura izo que las risas desaparecieran y se empezó a escuchar unos pasos, yo rápidamente me levante y iba a esconderme pero me vieron y yo a ellos.

Eran unos chavales de entre 17 o 18 años, su ropa consistía en jersey caro, pantalones caros y botas caras al cual les ayudaba contra el frio, en sus manos llevaban unos bates de béisbol y linterna pero uno de ellos llevaba una cámara que me grababa, aquellos eran parte de un grupos de la ciudad, cuyo propósito es venir aquí para darnos una paliza, robarnos entre otras cosas y como gozaban de inmunidad absoluta no tienen consecuencia y nos podían hacer lo que quisieran, empezaron a acercarse a mi con una risita y sonrisas sádicas.

-Valla, valla mirad que tenemos aquí.

Dijo uno de ellos mientras se reía y antes de que me pudiera estar cerca de mi me di la vuelta para huir de ellos pero ellos corrieron para atraparme.

Mientras corría les oía decir toda clase insultos hacia a mi pero yo corría con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que me cogiera.

Corrí asta llegar a una callejón sin salida donde mire todos los lados sin encontrar nada y escuchaba como esos tipos se estaban acercando lo que empezaba a preocuparme asustarme mas pero encontré una tapa que bajaba a las alcantarillas, cogí la tapa y con dificultad la abrí y me metí dentro del agujero haciendo que baje por unas escaleras, mientras bajaba podía oír como mis perseguidores se quejaban por bajar a las alcantarillas.

-!Mierda¡ es puta rata se ha metido por las alcantarillas.

Dijo uno de ellos.

-Da igual es solo una niña, a los pequeños duran muy pocos las golpizas que le solemos dar y mueren cuando recién empezamos, busquemos a una madre ya que hacen lo que sea para proteger a su pequeño.

Dijo otro con una risa sádica y luego escuchar como se iban y al pasar eso yo seguía bajando las escaleras ya que si subía tendría la desgracia de encontrármelos de nuevo.

Cuando llegue al final de las escaleras baje y siendo recibida por un nauseabundo olor y una inmensa oscuridad que era presente, mire en mis bolsillos y pude ver que tenia una pequeña linterna y un mechero de bolsillo, cogí la linterna y la encendí para ver las heces de las personas que quisieron quedarse aquí para evitar la paliza de aquel grupo y posiblemente algo malo les pasara ya que se podía ver esqueletos de algunas personas cubiertos de polvo, empecé a andar para ver si había otra salida o algún sitio lejos de aquel olor para poder descansar, mientras andaba podía ver las tuberías al cual era de la ciudad rica al cual posiblemente viajaban sus heces y orina o otra cosa y muy posiblemente acababan en la zona de los pobres como en pozos o en lagos de algún bosque y otra cosa es que la gente que le quitaban la escasa comida que nos daban puede que el llegue a la desesperada de comerse las heces y beberse la orina que llega de los conductos dado que el hambre y la desesperación puede llevar a la gente a cometer verdaderas barbaridades entre otras cosas, el olor era tan repulsivo que pudiera a ver vomitado asta las tripas y demás cosas pero aguante las ganas de vomitar, mientras mas andaba poco a poco iva desapareciendo el olor, ya después de un rato desapareció ese olor y me sentí algo aliviada porque se fuera aquel olor pero vi un leve brillo que venia un poco mas adelante de donde estaba, apague la linterna y me acerque con sigilo para ver de que era, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca vi de que se trataba.

Era una pequeña hoguera al cual estaba siendo alimentada por trozos de maderas, a su alrededor había dos personas al cual estaban tapadas por capuchas sucias, una era roja y otra azul al cual les tapaba sus rostros pero por su tamaño creo que eran de la misma edad que yo, parecían estar charlando de algo, ande lentamente para evitar que me vieran pero por desgracia ellos me descubrieron cuando estaba apunto de correr el de la capucha roja me hablo.

-!espera! no te vamos a hacer daño, somos como tu y al igual que tu estas aquí para escapar de "ellos" estamos haciendo lo mismo que tu.

Me dijo viendo que su voz era de un chico y por la voz era la de un niño yo aun no me fiaba de ellos pero tenia mis dudad al cual lo notaban mi desconfianza.

-No te aremos nada te lo juro ¿quieres descansar?.

Me dijo la de la capucha azul y por la voz era la de una niña, después de unos segundos pensándomelo me dirigí hacia la pequeña hoguera para sentarme cerca de ella, estuvimos un rato en silencio, asta que decidí romper el silencio.

-Y ¿Cómo os llamáis?.

Pregunte a ambos encapuchados.

-No tenemos nombres, cuando nacimos nuestros padres habían muerto y no se tomaron la molestia de ponernos nombres pero si tenemos motes yo soy Red y ella es Blue pero y ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me respondió la pregunta y dejo una pregunta de mi nombre.

-Minoko.

Le respondí.

-¿Minoko? es un nombre bastante extraño de oír de por aquí pero es bello en mi opinión.

Me dijo Blue y se volvió el silencio por otro par de minutos.

-y...¿cuantos años lleváis aquí?

Volví a preguntar y a la vez rompiendo el silencio.

-Llevamos aquí desde que nacimos es decir unos 6 años.

Me respondió Blue.

-Y ¿Cuánto llevas tu aquí?.

Me pregunto Red.

-3 años.

Cuando respondí a esa pregunta Red y Blue se miraron en plan como si estuvieran sorprendidos y luego me miraron a mi.

-Espera ¿Cuántos años tienes?.

Me pregunto Red y su voz parecía de que estuviera sorprendido.

-6 años.

Cuando les respondí parecía como si aquella respuesta les hubiera dejado de piedra.

-Si tienes 6 años eso significa que tu...¿estuviste lejos de Arcadia?.

Me pregunto Blue y yo la respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Dime donde te criaste siempre hemos querido saber como era algún lugar que no fuera de Arcadia.

Me volvió a decir Blue, yo me quede perpleja ya que cuando hablaba con la gente de mi lugar de nacimiento solían decirme que me callara o que eso de que había mas planetas donde se puede habitar gente y eran libres de la opresión de los ricos etc era una salta de tonterías y cuentos chinos pero esos recuerdo eran reales bastantes reales como para haberlos creado inconscientemente, me quede en silencio unos minutos y se los dije.

-Bueno no se en cual de los lugares me crie y nací pero el planeta creo que se llamaba...Pandora pero recuerdo que había sol que brillaba mucho, había mucha arena al cual había bastante como para hacer cristales para toda una vida, el cielo era de un color azul muy brillante y no es como nuestro cielo oscuro y nublado creado artificialmente, también había comida y había la misma o mas que las que comen los ricos de la ciudad rica es mas recuerdo que ni siquiera los que no eran ricos recibían pocas porciones también se llevaban una parte bastante aceptable, los que no eran ricos no eran tratados como inferiores o no tenían derechos eran tratados como gente normales como a los ricos pero no tanto a ellos y lo mejor de todos es que había personas con habilidades de el fuego entre otras cosas.

Cuando termine de explicarles mi lugar de en donde vengo, Red y Blue se quedaron callados.

-Es increíble, ojala pudiera visitar algún día uno de esos lugares seria fantástico.

Dijo Blue al cual por el tono de su voz parecía como si lo deseara con toda su alma.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos descansar, tendremos que levantarnos bastante temprano para ser los primeros en recibir nuestra porción de comida.

Nos dijo Red a mi y a Blue.

-Si, tienes razón, la ultima vez solo conseguimos un trozo de pan seco.

Dijo Blue para acostarse en el frio suelo para empezar a dormir y a su vez también lo izo Red y yo también, puse mi brazo en mi cabeza para usarla como almohada y poco cerré los ojos para quedarme dormida.

 **Sueño de Minoko.**

Podía ver un hermoso campo de flores blancas al cual parecía como si fuera nieve, el cielo azul y el brillante sol hacia que fuera el paraíso, vi que no llevaba mi ropa sucia y malgastada si no un vestido blanco al cual me gustaba, lo miraba todo con algo que no había sentido jamás en los tres años de mi vida...alegría, pero de la nada el viento se empezó a hacer mas y mas fuerte asta que arranco las flores del suelo asta no quedar nada viendo, el cielo se volvió rojo como el mismísimo fuego, el sol se empezaba a destruir pero sentía un leve escalofrió asta que sentí como si algo me estaba viendo fijamente detrás mía, me gire lentamente para ver algo al cual no lo pude distinguir bien que o quien era pero parecía ser que estuviera...sonriéndome.

 **Fin del sueño de Minoko.**

Cuando desperté vi a Blue bastante alterada a pesar de que tenia su túnica puesta se notaba su nerviosismo y note que Red no estaba pero vi que el lugar estaba manchado de sangre.

-Minoko tenemos que irnos ya, "el" esta aquí y...

Justo cuando iba a acabar la frase, algo la agarro de la cintura y se la llevo a la oscuridad, yo me levante y escuche los gritos de Blue y escuche ruido de huesos siendo arrancados, el chapoteo de algo y los gemidos de dolor de Blue para luego que el silencio estuviera presente, yo no podía moverme por el miedo algo que jamás me había pasado, se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos asta divisar la sombra de algo, de la nada un extraño dolor de cabeza agudo se me empezó a ocurrir, el dolor era intenso pero la cosa me cogió y me llevo a la ocuridad y el dolor de cabeza izo que perdiera el conocimiento pero antes de que me desmallara escuche que la cosa dijo "es apta para el sacrificio".

Final del capitulo 1.

 **NT:Este fanfic me costo mucho en crearlo además de que es el primer fanfic en primera en primera persona que hago, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Otra cosa es que mi fanfic de The revenge of hell le are un reinicio, es debido que el rumbo que sigue este fanfic no me esta empezando a agradar además de que puse a Slayer mas humano y en el reinicio será mas fría y oscura la historia y mas sangrienta, pero algunos personajes serán eliminado debido o tendrá una edad o apariencia distinta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Cuando recupere la consciencia me sentía débil, cansada de una extraña manera, mis ojos no los podía abrir bien dejando que viera bastante mal el lugar donde me encontraba, intente levantarme pero no podía, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera dormido pero yo estaba despierta, pero a pesar de mi escasa visión pude ver como alguien se estaba acercando a mi, debido a mi actual estado no podía verlo bien pero por su tamaño podría ser la de un niño o una niña, aquello izo que intentara levantarme hacer algo pero no podía, la persona se estaba ya llegando a donde yo estaba y cuanto mas cerca estaba mi corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido y yo intentando hacer algo pero todo era inútil. Cuando ya estaba cerca de mi el cansancio me gano haciendo que poco a poco me quedara dormida.

 **Sueño de Minoko.**

Me encontraba en una especie de extraño pasillo oscuro pero a la vez iluminado por una débil eh insignificante luz al cual pereciese que se fuera a apagar en cualquier momento.

Comencé a caminar por el oscuro pasillo, la caminata me pareció eterna pero al final el pasillo acabo en una pared al cual contenía un gran extraño símbolo de color rojo oscuro, pero pareciese que la pintura que fuese era sangre, me quede mirando ese símbolo extraño extrañada ya que ese símbolo se me hacia familiar a algo pero no sabia por que me sonaba tanto.

-¿No lo recuerdas?.

Dijo una voz, una voz terrorífica voz al cual helaba la sangre de cualquiera y a su vez infernal...de repente las paredes empezaron a cubrirse de sangre también, las luces cambiaron de color a un rojo intenso y de la pared donde estaba el símbolo empezó a aparecer un extraño liquido negro al cual formo una gran mancha negra y justo al instante de la mancha negra salio algo, era como un brazo en descomposición al punto de que se veía el hueso, apoyo su mano en la pared y lenta muy lentamente salio algo, esa "cosa" era tan desagradable, tan terrorífico que aria que monstruos como el coco o el hombre del saco pareciesen simpáticos al lado de eso, aquella cosa me sonrió con una mirada sádica.

-Hola Mino ¿te acuerdas de mi?.

Me dijo con una sonrisa tan sádica, tan enferma que aria temblar de miedo al psicópata mas demente.

 **Fin del sueño.**

Cuando desperté de ese extraño sueño vi en la habitación donde me encontraba, no la pude ver muy bien debido a que estaba a oscuras pero era iluminada por una lampara que estaba en el suelo al cual iluminaba un poco la zona donde me encontraba al cual parecía ser como un cuarto de la limpieza pero note algo que me sorprendió y era que no me encontraba cansada o débil como antes, es mas moví mi brazo sin ningún problema pero dejando eso de lado me levante y fui hacia la lampara, la cogí y vi que la vela estaba ya en las ultimas, pero al tener la lampara vi que en una puerta una nota, avanza hacia la puerta para ver mas cerca la nota, cuando estuve cerca de la puerta vi que la nota tenía escrito:

"Quien quieras que seas:

Seguramente estarás confundida y te preguntaras en donde estas, bueno estas en los niveles inferiores de "The Paraise" un lugar en donde los ricos mas adinerados se reúnen para...es mejor que no quieras saberlo créeme, pero también es el hogar de Geisha...y créeme que no es buena idea estar siquiera cerca de ella, cuando salgas de la habitación habrá un pasillo, ve a la izquierda hacia el fundo y encontraras un ascensor, no se si te ayudara a salir de aquí rápidamente pero es algo.

Posdata:Cuando te encontré vi que estabas consciente o semiconsciente y tendrás pregunta sobre ello...bueno es debido a que te indujeron una droga que ademas de producirte un gran cansancio te simula una parálisis del sueño por suerte te pude administrar algo que te permitió eliminar la droga.

Cuando termine de ver la nota se me resolvió una duda en mi cabeza sobre lo que había pasado antes pero al ver lo de Geisha sentí un gran escalofrió ya que ese nombre era conocido por tanto pobres como ricos y sabemos todos quien es, Geisha es la que creo Arcadia y la que lo controla absolutamente todo, pocos llegaron a ver a Geisha y incluso entre ricos son escasos quien la hayan visto, pero eso no importa por ahora, abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación.

Cuando salí vi que ahora estaba en un pasillo al cual estaba iluminado levemente, a la derecha había un pasillo sin fondo donde la luz se apago y solo había oscuridad y a la izquierda había otro pasillo que seguía iluminado, mira a la izquierda y recordé la carta la verdad, dudaba un poco del destinatario de la nota, dudaba un poco si quería ayudarme ya que en Arcadia la lealtad es solo una palabra pero como me encontraba en un lugar desconocido para mi un lugar donde podría morir no tengo mas opción que seguir su indicación.

Siguiendo su indicaciones fui a la izquierda, mientras caminaba pude ver unas puertas de madera al cual estaban bloqueadas por tablas, ¿serian habitaciones? y si lo son ¿Que hospedaban¿ o ¿por que están atrancadas?.

Después de unos minutos llegue al final del pasillo al cual había una puerta y la abrí con cuidado para evitar hacer ruido ya que el quien me haya traído a "The Paraise" me este buscando y cuando la abrí vi que había detrás de la puerta.

Era una gran sala al cual parecía ser una vieja sala de juegos infantiles, había un columpio muy oxidado, unos pequeño cubos de madera, una pelota desinflada y una vieja caja de música al cual parecía estar rota y delante de mi a unos metros estaba una puerta de madera al cual tenia dibujos infantiles.

Camine hacia la puerta para salir de este lugar pero de la nada y sin aviso empezó a escuchar una extraña música, mire a la dirección donde provenía la música y era la caja de música que misteriosamente emitía esa música al cual llenaba la sala con esa música al cual no era para nada alegre, si no triste y a la ver siniestra pero también hipnótica.

La música siguió sonando por unos segundos asta que la música paro, mire la caja de música extrañada por unos largos segundos.

-Hola niña nueva.

Dijo una voz que izo que me asustara un poco no había nadie y ahora a sin de la nada escucho una voz ¿me estaré volviendo loca?.

-¿Estas bien niña nueva?.

Me volvió preguntar de nuevo la voz pero esta vez sonaba detrás mía, me di la vuelta para ver a la portadora de aquella voz y no podía cree lo que veía.

Sentada en el suelo y cerca de mi había aparecido una niña, parecía ser de mi edad, su pelo era negro, su piel era completamente blanca, sus ojos eran de color negros, llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro con detalles de color negro y unos zapatos negros, la chica estaba dibujando en un cuaderno y a su vez bebía algo de una extraña lata que tenia al lado lo que sorprendió de ella es que parecía como un dibujo animado de blanco y negro.

-¿Quien o que eres?.

Pregunte a la niña,esta dejo de dibujar y me miro.

-Yo soy Black Inck y soy...pues una niña normal y corriente pero...oh espera ya me acuerdo...eres Minoko ¿no? la prota de esta historia.

Me dijo la chica llamada Black Inck al cual me sorprendió que dijera mi nombre.

-¿como sabes mi nombre? y ¿a que te refieres con que soy la prota de esta historia?

Le pregunte a Black Inck, esta iba a responder pero de la nada se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que venían de la puerta.

-!Ups¡ casi se me va de la lengua, bueno tengo que irme asta luego Mino.

Dijo Black Inck para levantarse eh abandonar salir de la sala yendo hacia la puerta con los dibujos, yo tarde un momento en reaccionar y también me fui por donde había salido Black Inck, pero cuando salí de la sala de juegos Black Inck ya no estaba, solo estaba una hoja de su cuaderno, me agache para coger la hoja para ver la frase de "Arcadia...los pobres y ricos morirán cuando la verdadera maldad despierten" aquella frase me genero mas dudas pero antes de que podría aclarar mi mente escuche esos pasos pero ahora se estaban acercando a la puerta donde me encontraba, yo por simple naturaleza eche a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Corrí tanto que llegue al ascensor que el remitente de la nota menciono, entre en el ascensor y vi que solo había un botón al cual era "Piso 0" le di al botón y las puertas empezaron a cerrarse pero de una manera lenta y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse pude distinguir a alguien acercándose al ascensor pero no lo pude ver bien.

Fin del capitulo 2

Comenten que les pareció.

 **Hola a todos, si se que eh tardado un GRAN tiempo en subir un nuevo capitulo, tuve problemas graves como que mi ordenador se estropeara de tal manera que no se pudiera arreglar y espera un gran tiempo para conseguir un nuevo ordenador, me disculpo por haberlo echo esperar demasiado tiempo.**


	3. Chapter 3

LS:The revenge of hell Capitulo 3

 **NT: Posiblemente este sea uno de los capítulos mas oscuros que he llegado a escribir asta el día de hoy.**

Después de unos cuantos minutos el ascensor llego al "Piso 0 y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrándome un pasillo un pasillo con una estructura y una decoración que recordaba a la de un hospital, salí del ascensor y automáticamente las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Empece a caminar lentamente por los pasillos siendo por los pasillos siendo acosada por la soledad y el silencio de aquel pasillo, me fije que en las puertas de los pasillos había puertas con distintos símbolos al cual algunas tenían una "X" pintada de color blanco y otras que tenían una "V" de color rojo ¿Que significaban? ¿Por que diferentes colores?

Esa y otras mil preguntas me rondaban por mi cabeza pero de la nada empecé a escuchar unos pasos que iban directos a donde me encontraba, busque un lugar donde esconderme pero solo había sillas, papeleras, pero no desistí y vi que al lado había una puerta con la "V" pintada, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a aquella puerta, la abrí con cuidado para evitar hacer ruido, entre en la habitación y la cerré también con cuidado y al girarme quede helada, sorprendida, pero sobretodo aterrada por lo que mis ojos veían.

A unos metros de mi en una camilla yacía una mujer que le habían arrancado la piel del cuerpo dejando únicamente la zona del rostro al cual se veía llena de moratones y heridas en todo los lugares del rostro, sus labios estaban tan destrozados que en un momento u otro se le fuera a caer, sus ojos eran completamente negros sin ningún brillo de vida alguno que miraban hacia la nada, aquel rostro casi no parecía no ser humano.

Pero aquella mujer sin piel fijo su mirada en mi, me miraba fijamente con esos ojos negros al cual parecía que si estuviera viendo mi propia alma. La mujer levanto brevemente su brazo sin piel y me izo un gesto con su mano para que me acercara a ella. Yo no sabia que hacer, si me acercaba a ella es posible que me hiciera algo pero mi curiosidad me gano y empecé a acercarme a ella y conforme me iba a a acercando a ella empece a sentir un desagradable olor que conocía muy bien y era la sangre.

Cuando estuve cerca de ella (que es al lado de la camilla) note que las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre.

-Tse ibit.

Me dijo la mujer en una lengua que desconocía por completo pero por alguna extraña razón se me hacía extrañamente familiar.

-¿Qué?

Pregunte confundida.

-Odnauq oge tog ipeoc subitici tanosrep ibu non tnureucon ipeoc ni mutrap taces tnureunitnoc meniugnas ihim mediuq sigam, idics muillap, muc etuc non eritnes tucis te silamina, muc sumina eredac nusroes eredac musroes...douq sov nac otrevdamina...er'euqnua utibah aitnesse aut mutsefinam et ticaf.

Me volvió a hablar en esa extraña lengua, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que conocía, como la de una canción que empiezas a tararear pero no recuerdas el nombre de esa canción.

Pero en ese momento me empezó a doler la cabeza, aquel dolor era como si cogieran un taladro y te empezaran a taladrar la cabeza con fuerza, me sujete la cabeza con las manos como un intento de detener el dolor que evidentemente era completamente inútil.

Baje mi cabeza por aquel terrible dolor, el dolor duro como unos segundos asta que finalmente paro de la nada.

Deje de agarrarme mi cabeza y poco a poco empece a levanta mi cabeza para ver que no me encontraba en en aquella habitación si no ahora me encontraba en un lugar cubierto por una extraña niebla negra que literalmente ocultaba completamente el lugar donde me encontraba.

Y de la nada algo me abrazo por la espalda, no sabia quien era pero podía sentir como un gran escalofrío por donde me estaba abrazando, intente moverme, pero no podía, era como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiese congelado tras ese abrazo.

-Muy pronto, el verdadero horror estará por despertar, Arcadia caerá y la sangre se derramara.

Me dijo la persona que me estaba abrazando, quede sorprendida ya que esa voz sonaba exactamente igual a la mía.

Y es entonces que involuntariamente cerré los ojos y tan rápido que un parpadeo los abrí de nuevo para ver que me encontraba de nuevo en la habitación de la mujer sin piel pero nada mas abrir mis ojos quede muda y horrorizada.

Vi que a la mujer sin piel estaba muerta, pero no había muerto de causas naturales, le habían arrancado gran parte de el cuello ademas de que salia bastante sangre.

Yo estaba horrorizada, pero me di cuenta de que tenía algo en mi mano, algo viscoso, levante mi mano y la abrí para ver que tenía el trozo de cuello que le habían y parecía como si se lo hubiesen tratado de comérselo. Al ver esto quede en shock y como un acto impulsivo lo tire al suelo y retrocedí unos pasos para luego procesar que es lo que había pasado ¿La había matado yo? ¡No!...yo jamas he matado a nadie eh incluso jamas eh llegado a tocar un arma en mi vida.

Mi cabeza era un caos pero una parte, una pequeña parte de mi lo disfrutaba, cosa que hizo que me preocupara.

Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que los pasos que había escuchado antes sonaban cada vez mas cerca de donde me encontraba y no solo eso, también escuchaba como abría las puerta de una a una lo cual hizo que mis preocupaciones aumentaran bastante, mire a todos lados para buscar un sitio donde esconderme pero solo había esa camilla con el cadáver.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, me gire lentamente para ver que el que la había abierto era un hombre calvo y vestido con una especie de traje negro. Sentí mi que mi corazón iba a mil por hora por el miedo, el hombre miro al cadáver de la mujer sin pelo y luego a mi y su rostro paso de seriedad a enojo lo cual mis preocupaciones y miedo aumentaron casi a la desesperación, el hombre se acerco a mi y seguidamente yo empece a retroceder, pero no paso mucho para quedarme atrapada en una pared, cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi el hombre me dio un puñetazo en el rostro con tanta fuerza que me tiro al suelo y nada mas que mi cuerpo toco el suelo, el hombre me empezó a patearme fuertemente.

-Maldita perra, no solo te escapas de tu celda, si no que has asesinado a nuestra martyr, lo único que necesitamos de ti es tu asquerosa sangre de pobre, este es tu puto castigo por no ser una asquerosa perra obediente.

Me dijo el hombre mientras me pateaba repetidamente, sentía que mis huesos se rompían por completo por la fuerza de sus patadas, y para empeorar mas las cosas, el dolor de cabeza de antes volvió pero con mas fuerza, haciéndome pasar un insoportable dolor que recorría mi cuerpo y también de una gran impotencia para evitar que acabara, lo único que podía hacer era gritar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, lo único que podía hacer una niña débil y asustadiza como yo, una niña que vio como Blue era brutalmente asesinada mientras que yo, presa del pánico, no hice nada para ayudarla, eso es lo que soy, una pobre, inútil, pobre, débil niña que ha sido condenada a pasar el resto de mi vida en este infierno sin a ver hecho nada malo.

-(Acaso...estoy en este infierno...¿Por ser débil?).

Y con ese pensamiento mas el insoportable dolor dolor, mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco quedando inconsciente a las puertas para un destino dolor y sufrimiento inimaginables.

 **¡ATENCIÓN! ¡** **ATENCIÓN!**

 **Perdida de la "Supresión" de la "Sirbenet Erinasni"**

 **Corrupción de la** **"Sirbenet Erinasni" al 5%**

 **Tiempo para corrupción completa=Desconocido**

 **Salud de la sujeto "Minoko"= Menos de 4,99%**

 **Desbloqueado=Irangi et aitnemed.**

 **Irangi et aitnemed activado.**

 **¡rutiriuqer maitneloiv!** **¡rutiriuqer maitneloiv!**

 **.**

 **.** -¡Por favor, detente! mami no te hecho nada.

 **.**

 **Irangi et aitnemed desactivado.**

Dijo una voz en forma de grito y de suplica al cual, misteriosamente, izo que recuperara la consciencia y lo que vi al recuperar la consciencia izo que se me helara la sangre.

Vi el cadáver de una mujer al cual estaba cubierto de moratones en la cabeza, ademas, su cabeza estaba tan destrozada que pareciese como si la hubieran estampado su cabeza contra el suelo bastantes veces y lo que me dejo mas atónita era que yo estaba encima del cadáver agarrándola por el cuellos con fuerza que, casi de inmediato, la solté.

Un mar de preguntas y de dudas me invadió al instante pero la que mas resaltaba de todas era "¿Que ha pasado?".

En ese momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte sollozo que se situaba al lado de mi. Gire mi cabeza en dirección hacia ese sollozo para ver cerca de mi a un niño de mas o menos de mi edad, estaba en posición fetal mirándome con gran miedo, como si fuera el hombre del saco, me levante y me dirigí a donde estaba el niño lo cual izo que se pusiera a temblar y su mirada ahora era de auténtico pánico.

-¡Aléjate de mi y de mami!

Me dijo con una voz quebrada y al borde del llanto, al notar eso empece a acercarme mas lentamente.

-Tranquilo, no te are daño, te lo prometo.

Le dije con suavidad para intentar calmarlo, cosa que no parecía funcionar.

-¡No te creo! le hiciste daño a mami.

-¿Que?

Me detuve en seco al escuchar eso.

-Mami y yo intentábamos alejarnos de los hombres malos, y cuando estábamos por ir al ascensor apareciste y te abalanzaste sobre mami y le empezaste a golpearla, mami pidió que pararas pero tu reías y reías como ellos.

Aquello me dejo atónita por el hecho que hiciera eso.

-(Es posible que no lo aya visto bien yo no...)

Un dolor fuerte apareció de la nada que hizo que interrumpiera ese pensamiento, un dolor que venia de mi mano, mire mi mano para ver que estaba manchada de sangre y con con moratones, como si hubiera golpeado algo duro asta el agotamiento.

-Chico yo..

-¡Por favor vete, deja a mami en paz!

Me dijo con suplica y miedo, como si fuera una niña rica abusando de un pobre cosa que izo que me llenara de culpabilidad por lo que he hecho, retrocedí unos pasos del chico y me aleje de el para evitar darle mas miedo y sufrimiento al chico. Note que cerca mio había un ascensor, me dirigí a el ascensor y mientras lo hacia pulsaba el botón y se abría las puertas del ascensor escuche al niño llamando al cadáver de su madre creyendo que estaba "dormida".

Cuando entre en el ascensor pude ver que había un espejo al cual podía ver que estaba manchada de sangre y tenia fuertes moratones en mis manos.

Al verme manchada de sangre empezaron a surgir imágenes en mi cabeza al cual era yo golpeando a la gente con brutalidad, les rompía los huesos, les pegaba en la cabeza asta dejarlos irreconocibles entre otras. Yo sentí una gran culpa por lo que ice pero muy dentro de mi corazón, encontraba divertido y placentero aquellas horrorosas imágenes.

Con esos sentimientos pulse el botón que llevaba al "Piso 1".

 **Fin capitulo 3**

 **Comenten que les pareció.**


End file.
